The Beauty and the Beast
by DANHK
Summary: En medio del bosque hay un castillo en el que vive un príncipe que fue maldecido debido a su duro corazón... ¿Qué pasaría si los cuentos de hadas no dijeran la verdad acerca de los personajes y éstos fueran diferentes a lo que se cree?
1. Prólogo

**Título –** The Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade es mío y por eso soy millonario y vivo en una mansión en Rusia.

**Advertencias –** Yaoi.

Sé que debería actualizar mis otros fanfics antes de comenzar con uno nuevo, pero la idea para este fic me había estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo así que debía sacarla. No quedó exactamente como pensaba pero por lo menos ya está plasmada. Por favor dejen un review para saber qué les parece. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**:.:¨:.:**_**Prólogo**_**:.:¨:.:**

-Cualquiera lo suficientemente valiente para adentrarse en el bosque encantado encontrará que en el corazón de éste se halla un hermoso castillo de fachada fascinante y grandes ventanales. Cuenta la leyenda que este palacio es el hogar de un ser horripilante, cruel y despiadado que vive aislado del mundo. Sin embargo, no siempre esa criatura fue un monstruo, sino que antes, hace muchos, muchos siglos atrás, este ser era un príncipe…

-¿Un príncipe como yo, abuela?

-Sí, cariño, un príncipe como tú- asintió la anciana acariciando el rojizo cabello del pequeño; el niño le respondió con una risita traviesa. –Este príncipe era el joven más codiciado de todo el mundo conocido. Poseía cualidades únicas: era culto, inteligente y muy guapo. Si esto no fuera suficiente, el príncipe era hijo del rey más poderoso que había en ese tiempo; su padre era amado por todos sus súbditos. No obstante, el príncipe era repudiado por la gente de su reino; las virtudes que tenía se veían opacadas por el hecho de que no podía sentir…

-¡Eso no puede ser!- exclamó el infante sorprendido.

La abuela rió ante el comentario de su nieto: -Sí, tesoro, suena extraño, pero el corazón del príncipe era tan duro como el diamante. El príncipe no sabía lo que era la compasión, la bondad o el amor…

-¡Era muy malo!-condenó el niño haciendo pucheros. –¡No puede existir nadie así en el mundo!

-Eso no era su culpa, cariño… Él no había elegido no sentir, mas pudo elegir tratar bien a los demás.

-¿Y cómo se transformó en un monstruo?- preguntó el pequeño, curioso.

-Ya iba a contar esa parte… Una noche de tormenta llegó a las puertas de su castillo una joven muy bella, que pidió asilo sólo por esa noche. El rey había salido para atender algunos asuntos, así que el príncipe se encontraba solo en el palacio. Los sirvientes inmediatamente al ver a la muchacha la hicieron pasar, dándole algunas mantas para que se calentara, al igual que comida porque debía tener hambre. Cuando el príncipe se enteró acerca de la joven y de lo que habían hecho sus sirvientes, se puso furioso ya que él no había dado órdenes para que la dejaran entrar, menos aun para que la atendieran tan bien como lo estaban haciendo.

-¡Era muy egoísta!- interrumpió de nueva cuenta el niño.

-Sí, así es. ¿En qué me quedé?- cuestionó la anciana olvidando lo antes dicho.

-En que se enojó mucho con la muchacha.

-Ah, sí. Bueno… Era tal su cólera que pidió que la sacaran del palacio en ese mismo instante, importándole poco que la tormenta hubiera arreciado mucho más. Ninguno de los sirvientes tenía tan poco corazón como para cumplir esa orden, así que viendo que ninguno se movía para obedecerlo, él mismo arrastró a la joven hasta la puerta aventándola fuera. La muchacha gritaba de dolor ante la burlona sonrisa del príncipe…

-¡Qué malo! Cómo puede sonreír después de haber hecho eso…

La abuela vio la expresión de miedo de los ojos de su nieto y sonrió al comprobar la inocencia de su corazón.

-El príncipe sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero como él no podía sentir le gustaba ver como los demás padecían dolor, tristeza o sufrimiento. El príncipe observó como la joven se incorporaba poco a poco y cuando vio que ya se sostenía sobre sus pies decidió que era mejor cerrar la puerta y olvidarse de ella. Estaba a punto de entrar a su castillo cuando escucho la voz de la muchacha que lo llamaba y que decía cosas en un lenguaje extraño. Él sonrió confiado y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus sirvientes que conocían las viejas leyendas le advirtieron que ella lo había maldecido y que tendría que buscarla para pedirle que le retirara esa maldición. Sin embargo el escepticismo del príncipe le llevó a hacer caso omiso a las advertencias.

-¡Qué tonto!

-Los sirvientes, al temer verse afectados por la maldición comenzaron a irse uno por uno hasta dejar al príncipe completamente solo. Desgracias comenzaron a sucederle. Su padre fue asesinado en uno de sus viajes, una guerra comenzó y su reino se vio completamente destruido, no tenía nada ni a nadie… y si esto fuera poco, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Le salió pelo en su cuerpo hasta que parecía un lobo o un oso, su cara se deformó, su figura también se volvió como la de un animal…

-Se lo merecía- escuchó al niño decir por lo bajo.

-Con el paso del tiempo el bosque comenzó a cubrir la extensión de sus tierras, dejando su castillo en medio de éste, aislándolo completamente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Dicen que buscó desesperadamente a la mujer que le había lanzado el hechizo, algunos rumores cuentan que la encontró pero que ella jamás lo perdonó, otros, que ella era un hada que se había desvanecido del mundo de los humanos y había vuelto al suyo…

-Las hadas no existen- dijo el pequeño.

-Ahora ya no, pero antes sí y venían a jugar a nuestro mundo- respondió la abuela.

-¿Y entonces el príncipe sigue igual de feo?

-Sí.

-¿Algún día ya no va a estar así?

-Mmmm… Las leyendas dicen que el día que sienta verdadero amor, será cuando pueda volver a la normalidad…

-Pero… si él no puede sentir y está solo y su castillo está en medio de un bosque al que nadie se atreve a ir… ¿cómo va a conocer el verdadero amor? –cuestionó confundido el niño.

-Nunca había pensado en eso…- admitió la abuela. –Supongo que entonces se quedará así por siempre… -dijo con simpleza.

-¡Pobrecito! -exclamó el pequeño.- Ojalá alguna princesa lo vaya a buscar y rompa el hechizo.

-Ojalá eso pudiera pasar –rió la abuela- pero normalmente son los príncipes los que tienen que ir a rescatar a las princesas.

-Ellas siempre que necesitan ayuda tienen algún príncipe que las va a salvar, pero cuando un príncipe necesita ayuda nadie va...

-Es que los príncipes son fuertes y con sus caballos y espadas necesitan salvar a las bellas princesas.

-Mmmm… -el infante se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos. –Pueeeesss… Tal vez algún príncipe lo pueda ir a salvar a él. ¡Si son tan buenos y tan fuertes que vayan y lo regresen a la normalidad!

La abuela se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de su nieto. Un príncipe siendo salvado por otro… qué inusual. Sin embargo tenía un poco de lógica. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante el fingido enojo del chiquillo.

-Sí, puede ser que algún día algún príncipe lo ayude…

-¡Sí! ¡Y entonces los dos se irían juntos, se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos y serían felices por siempre! –exclamó emocionado el pequeño.

-No creo que eso funcione así, cariño… Después de ayudarlo terminarán siendo buenos amigos y los dos se casarán con lindas princesas…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Siempre que un príncipe rescata a una princesa se tiene que casar con ella, entonces si uno lo rescata a él, se tienen que casar!

La abuela rió ante las ocurrencias del niño:- Si Claude te ayudara con algo tú no te casarías con él, ¿o sí?

-No,- respondió al instante- pero él no es un príncipe.

-¿Entonces te casarías con un príncipe si te ayudara?

-Mmmm- una mueca de desagrado apareció en su lindo rostro- supongo que sería lo correcto- accedió por fin.

-No, no creo que sea correcto…

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque los dos son niños…

-¿Y eso qué?- volvió a preguntar sin entender el motivo.

-Cuando seas grande lo entenderás, cariño… -trató de arreglar las cosas.

-¡Qué tiene que ver que sea grande!- gritó comenzándose a desesperar.

-Que verás las cosas de diferente manera. Te aseguro que no te querrás casar con un príncipe sino con una princesa –dijo conservando su semblante tranquilo.

-¡No! Cuando sea grande no me voy a querer casar con nadie –aseguró poniendo una mueca de asco.

-De acuerdo, cariño, no te casarás con nadie…

-¡Noooooo!

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente unos instantes. Ambos ojos cerúleos brillaban mientras se intercambiaban un silencioso mensaje de complicidad. Después de un tiempo estallaron en carcajadas, recordando su plática anterior.

-Ya es tarde, cariño, ya deberías estar dormido- comentó la abuela mirando tiernamente a su nieto y dándole empujoncitos para que se apresurara a meterse en la cama.

-Los príncipes deberían dormirse cuando quisieran- se quejó trepándose a ésta.

-Tal vez, pero no se te olvide que tú también eres un niño, y los niños tienen que levantarse temprano y atender sus deberes –le dijo la anciana mientras cubría el cuerpecito del pequeño con las cobijas.

-Hmpf… No es justo- volvió a quejarse.

-Sí lo es. Te conté el cuento que me pediste, ahora es tiempo que duermas.

-Está bien abuela… -un bostezo escapó de su boquita. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cariño, que sueñes con los angelitos –contestó dando un tierno beso en la frente del menor.

-También tú, abuela.

La mujer se encaminó a la puerta del cuarto con pasos lentos. El pequeño dormiría tranquilamente esa noche, estaba segura que no tendría pesadillas. Volteó para observar al menor una vez más antes de apagar la luz. Era precioso.

-Ojalá que algún día alguien salve al príncipe- oyó murmurar al niño.

-Sí, ojalá… -concordó.

Sería una larga noche. Pero el príncipe estaría ahí para cuidar que ningún monstruo penetrara en los sueños del pequeño.

* * *

"_**S**__é que mis sueños está hechos de ti__**. **__**D**__e ti y sólo para ti__**…"**_

_**(N**_ightwish_**, B**_eauty and the _**B**_east_**)**_


	2. Delirio Carmesí

**Título –** The Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade me pertenece… Y los elefantes vuelan. La canción _Beauty and the Beast_ –en la cual se inspiró este fanfiction- le pertenece a Nightwish.

Antes que nada, gracias por leer. Por favor dejen un review para saber su opinión y así ir mejorando cada día.

Este capítulo va dedicado al **Pariente**, es sólo una manera de agradecerte por tu apoyo, tu tiempo y tu comprensión.

* * *

**:.:¨:.:**_**Delirio Carmesí**_**:.:¨:.:**

Era de mañana. Una mañana clara y pacífica, había pocas nubes en el cielo y el sol bañaba cálidamente a aquellos que ya se habían levantado. Algunos pajarillos jugueteaban traviesos entre las ramas de los árboles. Unas pocas personas trabajadoras ya estaban despiertas listas para comenzar la jornada del día.

Era una villa tranquila, donde la vida transcurría lentamente. Sus habitantes siempre calmados y amables, no llevarían una existencia de lujos, pero nunca pasaban hambre o frío.

Dentro de ese ambiente de relajación, sólo un joven lucía enojado. Era un mozuelo de diecisiete años, de tez nívea, cabello rojo y ojos azules. Vestía un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color. Era precioso. Se encontraba en la cuadra del rey, acomodando las riendas a un caballo tan albo como su pálida piel.

-Príncipe Yuriy, no debería de estar aquí- lo llamaba un hombre de avanzada edad desde la entrada de la caballeriza.

-Puedo estar donde yo quiera- lo cortó secamente. -Además me iré pronto.

-Pero…

-Te ordeno que te vayas… Yo terminaré de ensillar al caballo- le espetó.

-Príncipe, usted no debería hacerlo –intentó llamar en vano el hombre.

-¿Y por qué no?- interrumpió altanero. Si de por sí estaba molesto, los ruegos de su siervo lo estaban terminando de exasperar.

-Porque eres el príncipe y deberías estar preparando un baile, no jugando con los caballitos- resonó una voz autoritaria en sus oídos.

-¿Entonces quieres que vaya a jugar con las muñequitas?- soltó cáusticamente sin voltear a ver al recién llegado, terminando de fijar las riendas.

-¡Yuriy! Ya casi tienes dieciocho años, tienes que escoger esposa y lo sabes. ¿Qué harás cuando debas asumir el trono?

-Pues gobernaré solo. Además… las mujeres no hacen otra cosa más que estorbar- concluyó el taheño.

-No te casarás para encontrar una reina capaz de gobernar, ése es tu trabajo; te casas para afianzar los lazos entre las otras familias reales y evitar que el reino se venga abajo.

-Sí, lo olvidaba. Tengo que compensar las malas decisiones que tomaste durante tu mandato –se mofó el joven.

-¡Yuriy! –lo llamó molesto. –¡Soy el rey… No, soy tu padre y me debes respeto!

-¡Claro su majestad, como ordene! –dijo sarcásticamente el ojiazul haciendo una forzada reverencia ante el hombre que le hablaba.

-Que te quede claro, Yuriy, irás a ese baile, conocerás a las princesas y comenzarás a elegir a alguna adecuada para ser tu mujer -dictaminó el rey.

-Sí, Boris… Lo que quieras. Si el reino está en decadencia es por tu culpa, no me metas en tus problemas- soltó de golpe, al tiempo que se subía al caballo, aun sin ensillar y le pateaba las costillas para que comenzara a galopar. –Adiós, Boris.

El rey miró cómo su único hijo pasaba a su lado y salía del edificio. Se había escapado de nuevo. Tal vez el reino estaba en decadencia por su culpa, pero su hijo definitivamente lo llevaría a su ruina.

* * *

Yuriy había salido sin saber bien a dónde quería ir, lo único que deseaba era alejarse para siempre de esas frívolas responsabilidades que había heredado junto con su sangre azul. Él ansiaba la libertad, quería conocer el mundo; no estar atado a nada ni nadie.

En este momento el sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza. A penas era mediodía. Sabía que su padre era demasiado necio y que no lo dejaría en paz tan fácilmente. Con certeza, ahora mismo estaba alistando a todos sus sirvientes para que fueran a buscar al rebelde muchacho. A lo sumo, podría desaparecer del mapa un par de horas antes de que lo encontraran. Debía encontrar donde esconderse… Pero ahí estaba el dilema, en ningún lugar estaría a salvo de esos guardias. Tenían órdenes expresas de localizarlo y lo harían así tuvieran que recorrer medio mundo.

Aunque… tal vez no serían lo suficientemente valientes para registrar _medio_ mundo… Giró su cabeza hacia la entrada del bosque. Ahí estaba la respuesta a su acertijo. El bosque "encantado" sería lo que le evitaría asistir a esa estúpida fiesta.

Haló la rienda indicándole al caballo la dirección que tomarían. Rápidamente ya habían cruzado la frontera que separaba el temido bosque de la aldea y atravesaban los altos árboles adentrándose más en la espesura de éste.

Una leyenda… Los rumores acerca del bosque no eran más que simples cuentos infantiles, él mismo los había escuchado por las noches cuando era pequeño… Cuando su abuela aún vivía y le narraba los más insólitos acontecimientos como si fueran una realidad. Pero él ya no era un niño, ya no creía en hadas, brujas o monstruos. Por eso, pensaba en el bosque como un perfecto escondrijo para disfrutar de su ansiada independencia.

Habían corrido bastante cuando llegaron a la orilla de un riachuelo. El caballo se notaba cansado, le daría tiempo a que se relajara y bebiera del cristalino líquido. Él mismo se bajó y se aventó un poco de agua en el rostro para refrescarse. Era un bello día para cabalgar. Se acostó en el pasto y se olvidó de sus problemas.

Escuchó el trinar de los pájaros, el sonido de algunos insectos… un gruñido furioso. De un solo movimiento ya estaba de pie listo para enfrentar lo que sea que hubiera emitido ese ruido. Nada se movía. Tal vez había sido su imaginación… Se apaciguó de nuevo y se iba a volver a acostar cuando el corcel lanzó un bufido y avanzó hasta posicionarse delante de él. Otro gruñido más claro se dejó oír.

Yuriy subió inseguro al animal esperando que algo sucediera. De pronto, una figura se movió entre los árboles acercándose a donde se localizaban. Arreó al equino esperando que éste emprendiera el galope de regreso a casa. No lo hizo. Yuriy lo intentó de nuevo. Éste permaneció inmóvil. Miró el camino por el que habían llegado y los vio. Tres lobos esperaban atentos y listos para atacar.

Yuriy tenía miedo. Los canes se estaban acercando lentamente, en cualquier momento emprenderían la persecución… Hasta entonces, no había nada que hacer.

El pelirrojo comenzó a sudar frío. Pasaron segundos, minutos; una eternidad. Un aullido fue lo que anunció el inicio de la cacería. Yuriy no supo a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió después. Su rocín corrió adentrándose en el bosque, los lobos lo perseguían de cerca. Una de las fieras se abalanzó hacia ellos, siendo recibido por una patada del jaco. Veloces avanzaron sin parar, poco a poco, los perros se fueron quedando atrás. Sin embargo, el trote del corcel se tornó irregular. Estaba herido.

El animal se negó a detenerse hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando se sintió seguro. Yuriy estaba muy preocupado por él.; era su mejor ejemplar… su amigo más querido. No se podía dar el lujo de perderlo.

El pelirrojo se apeó de su montura de un súbito salto para evitar cargarle más peso. Acarició su blanquecino lomo y se agachó para chequear la herida de la pata. Estaba cubierta de sangre. El lobo había hecho un corte profundo en ese ataque. Se levantó apesadumbrado de ver a su mejor espécimen con una seria lesión. Al notar el nerviosismo del corcel le sonrió mientras acariciaba su hocico. Enredó sus dedos en la sedosa crin. No había duda, era muy bello.

-Cálmate, muchacho, ya pasó- le dijo fijando su mirada en los oscuros ojos de la bestia. –Encontraremos un lugar en el que puedas descansar y te pueda curar.

Yuriy no era amable con nadie, salvo con sus caballos. Con ellos podía comportarse de una manera más humana. Empero, no estaba seguro de poder cumplir la promesa que le acababa de hacer, después de todo se hallaban en alguna parte del gran bosque, sin provisiones ni manera de cómo regresar; e, independientemente de si éste estaba encantado o no, era arriesgado pasar la noche ahí, debido a los lobos y demás fieras que lo habitaban.

-Vamos, busquemos una cueva, donde refugiarnos. –Agarró la rienda y tiró de ella suavemente para hacer que se moviera. Ante esta imposición, el animal relinchó quejándose. –Sé que te duele, amigo, pero si nos quedamos aquí será peligroso para ambos –el jaco, comprendiendo las palabras de su amo, avanzó cojeando detrás de él.

El taheño vio hacia el oeste, observando cómo el disco solar continuaba su camino para ocultarse, finalmente, tras las altas montañas que marcaban el fin del valle que representaba su reino. Debían apurarse. A lo mucho les quedaría una hora de iluminación.

Habían recorrido unos metros cuando Yuriy vislumbró una zona donde se filtraba más luz que en el resto, obviando el hecho que más adelante tropezarían con un claro.

-¡Oh, genial! En vez de un lugar seguro, vinimos a parar al más abierto del bosque –refunfuñó molesto el ojiazul. –Sí, ahora somos presa fácil para todos… ¡Vengan a comernos!- exclamó sarcásticamente. El equino respondió a su comentario con un relincho furioso, como si intentara contradecir a su dueño. –¡Cálmate!- le ordenó- Debemos irnos de aquí- suspiró resignado.

Un silencio sepulcral reinabaa su alrededor. Pronto la oscuridad lo cubriría todo.

El ojiártico retrocedió resignado sobre sus pasos halando al animal que se negaba a seguir sus instrucciones. A cada tirón que Yuriy le daba, era el jalón que éste daba en sentido contrario. Tras unos intentos de lucha, Yuriy comprendió que no había manera de hacerlo avanzar. Conocía la naturaleza de esos animales. Cuando un caballo no quiere caminar, nada en el mundo hará que éste lo haga.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… Iremos donde quieras- accedió el pelirrojo, aun sabiendo que esos eran preciosos minutos que les podrían servir para encontrar un espacio más conveniente.

Cerró los ojos deseando haber escuchado a su padre esa mañana, aunque tuviera que cumplirle un capricho por primera vez en su vida. Al oír el bufido del corcel marchó a regañadientes, se adelantó al animal y prosiguió directo a su indudable condena. El caballo lo seguía dócilmente por entre la barrera de árboles.

Unos pasos… sólo eran unos pasos los que los separaban de la hermosura que yacía más adelante. Ahí, frente a sus ojos, se extendía un precioso campo de rosas rojas. Metros y metros de las maravillosas flores. Parecía que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de un manto de sangre por el color tan vivo de éstas.

Yuriy no pudo evitarlo, extendió su mano hasta la más cercana y la atrapó entre sus finos dedos. Unas espinas se clavaron en ellos… Retiró su mano al instante, llevándose los dedos afectados a la boca en una reacción involuntaria.

-Aún las flores más bellas tienen espinas… - sonrió al recordar el viejo dicho que siempre repetía su abuela.

A pesar de la dolorosa lección que la planta le había hecho aprender, el pelirrojo volvió a extender su mano hasta ella, con sumo cuidado colocó sus dedos de tal manera que evitaran la natural defensa y de un movimiento ágil cortó el tallo, separando la rosa de sus semejantes.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

El taheño soltó un respingo al escuchar la grave voz a su espalda. Volteó inmediatamente para toparse cara a cara con un corcel negro, probablemente uno de los más hermosos que hubiera visto. Subió un poco más su mirada y fue entonces cuando se creyó ahogar en un océano carmesí.

Carmesí…

Todo a su alrededor era carmesí…

Carmesí era el color del cielo en aquél ocaso, imagen del líquido vital que se desbordaba del astro rey…

Carmesí era el color de la rosa; el color del perfume mortal que expelía…

Carmesí, el color de la sangre que brotaba de los dedos heridos, y que bañaba en dulces caricias el tallo de la flor…

Carmesí, el color del cabello de Yuriy bajo la mortecina luz del crepúsculo…

Carmesíes, los profundos y misteriosos orbes que poseía el dueño del oscuro rocín…

Carmesí…

El bello color del amor…

De la ira…

El color por excelencia de las pasiones….

* * *

"_**Á**__mame antes de que el último pétalo caiga__**…"**_

_**(**__**N**_ightwish_**, B**_eauty and the _**B**_east_**)**_

Agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capítulo pasado:

**PPBKAI – **Es un honor tenerte por aquí.

**+¡3/2 –** Espero que el fic llene tus expectativas.

**xshadowxalex –** Me alegro que el primer capítulo te haya gustado, ojalá siga viéndote en los siguientes.

**Sheena-yukiko-25 –** Supongo que todos quisimos alguna vez una abuelita como en los cuentos de hadas, y lo de Yura… es algo que siempre me he preguntado, ¿acaso los príncipes no tienen problemas o las princesas son como imanes vivientes que los atraen? Eso definitivamente es discriminación.

**Pariente –** Tú sabes que eres el perfecto estereotipo de príncipe… a pesar de todas las discusiones que hemos tenido debido a tu "princesa", creo que, después de todo, ésa es tu forma de ser y no puedo convencerte de que la dejes. Descuida no volveré a intentar hacerlo. Aun lamento lo de la otra vez, tu amistad es muy importante para mí y no me gustaría perderla por algo como eso. Éste es para ti.


	3. La esencia de la rosa

**Título –** The Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer –** La historia me pertenece, los personajes no. Si usan los personajes, están en su derecho, después de todo es fanfiction; si usan la historia, estoy en mi derecho de demandarlos.

Gracias por leer y por esperar. Ojalá sean tan amables de dejar un review para saber su opinión y así ir mejorando cada día.

* * *

**:.:¨:.: La esencia de la rosa :.:¨:.:**

–Y bien, ¿qué crees que haces? –repitió al observar la estupefacción en el rostro del joven.

–…

Yuriy permaneció inmóvil ante la visión que había frente a él. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era por el majestuoso corcel que bufaba elegantemente, por los profundos ojos rojos que permanecían fijos en él o por la belleza del joven, dueño de la grave voz que lo había impresionado.

–No eres mudo, así que contesta –exigió autoritario.

–Yo… –Yuriy no sabía qué decir exactamente, su mente sólo podía concentrarse en el pálido rostro del muchacho. Jamás había tartamudeado, ¿por qué ahora lo estaba haciendo? ¿Es que acaso se sentía intimidado? ¿Embelesado?

–Hmpf… No eres mudo, pero seguro eres retrasado –se mofó el ojigrana.

–Yo… necesito… –murmuró el pelirrojo, saliendo de su trance ante la ofensa–. Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.

–Hn, si te apresuras aún puedes llegar al pueblo –respondió con sorna.

–¿No crees que si pudiera ya lo hubiese hecho? –preguntó a su vez con ironía–. Mi caballo está herido, no puedo exponerlo a los peligros de la noche –añadió, evidenciando un hecho obvio.

–Ja, ¿no quieres exponerlo a _él_ o a _ti_? –soltó cáusticamente.

–A diferencia de ti, a mí me importa algo más que sólo yo.

–Ja, claro, por eso lo trajiste hasta acá, aún sabiendo lo que podía pasar.

–El motivo por el que vine no es de tu incumbencia.

–Hn… –espetó torciendo una sonrisita burlona; luego, alzando la vista al cielo, comentó–: El animal no tiene la culpa de tener un dueño tan idiota. Sígueme.

–¿A dónde? –cuestionó, observando cómo le daba la espalda y comenzaba a galopar lentamente.

–¿Todavía tienes tiempo de preguntar estupideces?

Yuriy no contestó. Tenía razón, el día languidecía rápidamente y él no tenía muchas opciones de dónde escoger. O confiaba en el extraño de cabello bicolor o se quedaba a esperar un desastroso fin en el estómago de alguna fiera. A regañadientes siguió al joven de ojos rojos, jalando suavemente la rienda de su caballo, que trotaba con recelo tras él. Por lo menos no estaría solo si las bestias volvían a acercarse.

Rodearon el campo de flores hasta llegar a un sendero estrecho, habían avanzado algunos metros cuando, entre las copas de los frondosos pinos, se pudieron avistar las altas torres de un castillo. Conforme se acercaban, Yuriy logró ver la construcción en toda su extensión. Era la estructura de un palacio aún más grande que el suyo, sin embargo, tenía años desde que había sido reclamado por la naturaleza. Las enredaderas trepaban impasibles por los enormes muros del edificio, dejando sólo pocos espacios sin cubrir. Los vidrios estaban rotos y el techo derrumbado en algunos lugares.

–La caballeriza está al lado izquierdo. Ahí estará seguro –señaló, al tiempo que descendía del rocín y abría una de las roídas puertas de encino que estaban decoradas con figuras de querubines y leones.

Se detuvo un instante, como si dudara dejarlo solo o si debería continuar a su lado hasta el final.

–Hmpf… deja a tu caballo y cierra la puerta bien –dijo secamente, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

–No lo abandonaré –exclamó indignado ante la mera idea de perder a su amigo.

–Pues entonces quédate a dormir con él –soltó apático.

–¿Dormiremos en el castillo? –cuestionó, observando la frágil edificación que yacía frente a él.

–A menos que quieras dormir en la caballeriza o en el bosque –comentó sarcástico–. Hay una habitación disponible subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha… por si te interesa –remarcó, desapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

Yuriy se quedó mirando la puerta abierta, pasmado por la simplicidad del joven. No tenía idea de cómo sabía la localización del castillo, por qué estaba ahí a esas horas o de dónde había venido. Un relincho molesto del corcel negro lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sobre su cabeza resplandecía la vaga sombra de la luz que emergía del mortecino sol. En un par de minutos todo quedaría sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. Yuriy giró para acariciar el hocico de su amigo. El rocín azabache avanzó en dirección a las caballerizas, sirviendo de guía al pelirrojo.

Yuriy admiró por un momento la construcción en donde su amigo pasaría la noche. Era un inmueble igual de viejo y derruido como la casa: la mitad del techo había desaparecido completamente y una de las paredes mostraba varios huecos donde las piedras habían sido removidas. Hierbas de todo tipo crecían entre las rendijas dándole a todos los muros una coloración verde. Yuriy lanzó un suspiro resignado; tener que dejar al caballo en un lugar como ése le provocaba un gran pesar, no le tenía confianza al bicolor y tampoco de la poca seguridad que ese recinto le proporcionaría.

Acariciando la crin del corcel, comenzó a quitar las riendas que habían estado lastimando a su amigo, dejándolo descansar. Se despidió susurrando suaves palabras a su fiel compañero, prometiéndole volver al día siguiente para curarlo. Salió atrancando la puerta con una pesada viga de madera que sería imposible derribar. Tras lo cual, con pasos apresurados, entró al castillo cerrando la gran puerta de madera fina.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de las fieras que acechaban afuera, miedo de que la herida de su caballo empeorara, miedo de estar en ese castillo abandonado en medio de la nada… miedo de aquel gallardo y misterioso joven que se hallaba en algún lugar de ese palacio.

Sí, el joven sería muy apuesto, pero también desprendía un aura de peligro. Yuriy sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar de sí ese incómodo pensamiento, resultando infructuoso. Esa sensación lo acompañaría toda la noche:

"Quizá hubiera estado más seguro afuera en el bosque que con aquel misterioso muchacho…"

* * *

Unos ojos rojos habían seguido detalladamente todos los movimientos que el pelirrojo había hecho en la caballeriza. Por fuera tal vez pereciera frío y calculador, pero por dentro era seguro que tenía buenos sentimientos. La forma en la que acariciaba a su caballo, las palabras que le había murmurado o la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos eran suficientes para que pudiera saber cómo era realmente el joven ojiazul.

Bajó la cabeza un poco, clavando su mirada en el piso. Era como él había sido hacía bastante tiempo. Compasivo, noble, creía que el bien siempre triunfa… ¡qué equivocado estaba! Ése había sido su error… su costoso error. Debía de haberlo sabido, pero no, en esa época era joven e ingenuo. Realmente creía que el mundo cambiaría si uno se esforzaba en cambiarlo. Ahora, tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Suspiró amargamente.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió a la ventana opuesta de donde había estado mirando. Desde ahí se podía vislumbrar claramente el magnánimo jardín de rosas. Todas estaban radiantes, y con la luna llena brillaban en su máximo esplendor. Probablemente había millones de esos botones bermellones, sin embargo, no eran suficientes. Cada día moría uno de ellos, creando un vacío que no podría ser llenado con nada y creando una desesperanza cada vez mayor en el alma del oijirojo.

Miró hacia las constelaciones que fulguraban impávidas en el cielo. Las envidiaba; tan serenas, tan hermosas, tan eternas… ellas eran la muestra de lo que él había representado a los ojos de cientos de personas. Y, en este instante, ellas eran un constante recordatorio de la desgracia que se había ceñido sobre él y que jamás lo abandonaría.

La desquiciante cacofonía que imperaba a su alrededor lo enloquecía. Tanta belleza, tanta virtud, ¿por qué él no podía ser como las flores, como las estrellas o como el inocente ojiártico que dormía en una recámara del castillo? ¿Por qué él tenía que sufrir?

Un grito de desesperación brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo eco a través de los huecos muros y resonando más allá de las grandes hileras de pinos. El silencio que siguió fue escalofriante. Era casi como si el bosque estuviese ignorando su miseria, restándole importancia a los alaridos que profería. Nada perturbó el perfecto silencio. Él estaba solo.

–Al diablo con todo –musitó, tratando de contener su cólera.

Trataba de ser fuerte, de no mostrarse débil ni ante sí mismo. No podía darse el lujo de flaquear o de permitir que los pensamientos de su mente se apoderaran de él. Debía sobrevivir, descubriría la manera de vencer sus demonios internos y librarse de la carga que le había sido impuesta.

El relincho inquieto de un caballo llegó hasta sus oídos. Sabía que era lo que lo había asustado, pero era la única manera de que estuviese a salvo. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho, no había cambiado realmente, había podido dejar que el pelirrojo y su mascota muriesen en el bosque, a él no debía haberle importado; mas cuando observó el fuerte lazo que había entre ambos no pudo resistir la tentación y los había invitado a quedarse. ¡Vaya que era idiota! El taheño le robaba y él le recompensaba dándole un lugar para pasar la noche.

La flor que el ojiártico había arrancado jamás volvería a recuperarse y, al parecer, ni siquiera le había importado; pero la perfección es tentadora, ¿no es así?

El ojiártico. Había algo en él que le atraía. No sabía si eran sus profundos ojos, su cabello de fuego o la actitud tan apática hacia lo que lo rodeaba. Sus manos cuidadas y su exquisito porte indicaban que pertenecía a la nobleza; la altanería que dejó escapar en sus palabras y en su tono eran una señal de que posiblemente fuese el príncipe o por lo menos, hijo del consejero de la corte. Recordando sus experiencias pasadas podía imaginar por qué estaba en medio de un bosque, en lugar de paseándose y siendo petulante en los corredores de su palacio. Huía. Como él lo había hecho tantas veces. No había nada en esa vida vacía que lo satisficiera. Entre esas risas hipócritas y palabrerías sin sentido, no podía encontrar nada que le diese un propósito a su existencia. Deseaba hallar un fin, una razón para despertar cada mañana. Sólo quería poder respirar por voluntad propia sin que se le dijera cómo o cuándo hacerlo.

Sí, él lo entendía. Comprendía ése sentimiento de ser un ave y estar enjaulado en una fastuosa prisión de oro. Era la más delicada flor, que ni la más suave brisa debería de tocar, todos en el reino se encargaban que eso sucediese. Él debía ser perfecto, debía dejar de ser humano, para convertirse en una muñeca tallada a semejanza de Dios por manos humanas. Y, como era obvio que sucedería, sería una figura vana, una imagen inexistente, simplemente alimentada por los sueños y anhelos de los demás.

Sonrió para sí. ¡Cuántas veces no había sido el espejo de lo que los demás querían ver! Una flor es bella, delicada, única y superflua. Su tiempo es limitado, cualquier adversidad las mata. Él no quería ser una flor. El taheño tampoco. Por eso huían. Huían porque creían que en algún lugar más allá de las fronteras, aún más lejos de donde el sol se pone, ellos serían sus propios dueños. Pensaban que podrían tener un futuro, que podrían volar y besar la ansiada libertad…

¡Ja, qué cruel es la vida!

Cuando despertaban de ese dulce sueño se daban cuenta de que todo seguía igual. Ellos continuaban siendo unos títeres aún encerrados en la cárcel más sutil que alguien pudo haber concebido jamás. Nunca tendrían en sus brazos a aquella caprichosa amante que es la independencia, no podrían escapar de ese destino que les aterraba, tal y como sus padres, sus abuelos y todos sus ancestros no pudieron lograrlo y tuvieron que vivir con la pesada imposición que significa vivir para servir a un pueblo.

Y, ¡oh, ironías de la vida!, él había logrado evitar caer en una jaula de piedras preciosas para terminar en una de madera derruida por el paso del tiempo. Seguía atrapado, atrapado en esos muros en ruinas, atrapado en un ser que detestaba, atrapado en su propia mente…

¡Qué no daría por sentir, aunque fuese sólo un día, la seductora libertad!

* * *

"**_¿N_**_o conoces este cuento, en el que todo lo que siempre quise, jamás lo podré tener**?"**_

**_(N_**ightwish**_, B_**eauty and the **_B_**east**_)_**

El peor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora, me disculpo por esta porquería; juro que los siguientes estarán mucho mejor. De verdad, perdón.

Aclaración: Este fic no está basado en el cuento de _La Bella y La Bestia_ versión Disney, fue un delirio que me nació al oír la canción de Nightwish y al leer los mangas de mi diosa Kaori Yuki, por tanto no epseren un mundo color de rosa.

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes dejaron un review el capítulo pasado:

**PPBKAI**

**Kansei**

**Kuchiki Hiwatari**

**Andy Galadrim**

**Sheena-Yukiko-25**

**Pariente**

**Saintlolita**

**xshadowxalex**


End file.
